


distance in your eyes

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers up till Love Among The Runes, but timing undetermined.</p><p> Disclaimer: Dark Angel doesn’t belong to me, I make no profit from this derivative fiction. </p><p>Thanks to fridayangel for betaing, all idiocies mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	distance in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up till Love Among The Runes, but timing undetermined.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dark Angel doesn’t belong to me, I make no profit from this derivative fiction. 
> 
> Thanks to fridayangel for betaing, all idiocies mine.

You always gravitated towards the window  
looking out,  
down,  
through the raindrops claiming the pane  
at the outside lives.

Distant eyes.  
Forever dark.  
Lost in thought.

I thought you would come back.

I thought I let you go.

My claim was invalid,  
because you look out,  
down,  
at me now.

\- end -


End file.
